


分手快乐

by Genista_Quail



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genista_Quail/pseuds/Genista_Quail
Summary: 分手炮对于塞尔吉奥来说是一门学问。是干脆利落地打一炮，还是用尽花样让前任对你印象深刻？是应该在打炮前就说分手，还是在事后分手更自然点？显然，在这个问题上，杰拉德有些不同意见。





	分手快乐

不应期时间，男人总是过于清醒。

杰拉德懒洋洋地拉扯了一把塞尔吉奥的腰，免得他从过于狭窄的沙发上滚下去。考虑到塞尔吉奥的阴茎还在他的屁股里，这倒也算是为自己考虑。  
他这会儿脑子非常清醒，塞尔吉奥肯定也是。杰拉德很确定他的求婚戒指正躺在他背包的夹层里，或许等到吃午饭的时候，在塞尔吉奥喜欢的那家餐厅里，这个小东西就可以派上它的用场。  
瞧啊，这是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，皇马和西班牙的队长，杰拉德赤裸着上半身，傻兮兮地笑起来。而即将要成为他的求婚对象、男朋友、未来伴侣或者其他什么的男人正以复杂的眼神瞧着他，若有所思地用指尖在杰拉德的乳头上懒洋洋地磨蹭。  
“杰拉德……”他停顿了一下，吐出一口气，就像是有什么沉甸甸的重担，终于要在下一秒从肩膀上卸下来了。  
塞尔吉奥扯开一个大得过分的笑容，语气里有强行加进去的轻快：“杰拉德，你那一箱子‘玩具’，我给你寄回去吧？”  
“毕竟，我们已经不算炮友了，是不是，Geri？”  
杰拉德没法描述他那一刻的心情，也来不及描述了——他大脑一片空白，往旁边挪动身体试图把身上的男人掀开，却一不小心失去了平衡，从沙发上一头栽了下来。  
皮克猛地从梦中惊醒。

拉莫斯接到那个电话的时候心情不太好，而杰拉德粘腻又撒娇的调调，成功地恶心到了他。  
“嘿，Sese~”  
他百分之百是故意的。拉莫斯打了个哆嗦，险些把手机都甩飞：  
“闭他妈的嘴，杰拉德。什么事？”  
电话里传来皮克贱兮兮的笑：“你在哪儿？顺便说一句，我在你家门口。”  
拉莫斯停顿了一会儿，难得地没跟他斗嘴斗到地老天荒。“我在跑步，待会儿就回来。”  
或者也是时候该把门口花盆底下的备用钥匙收起来了。塞尔吉奥眉头打结，但却加快了脚下的步子。

当他打开自家家门，四处张望了一会儿后，塞尔吉奥听见隔着门的浴室里传来了水声。  
他丝毫不嫌害臊地推开了浴室的门，热腾腾的水雾扑了他一脸，隔着半透明的玻璃，他瞧见漂亮的男性躯体正接受着热水的冲刷。

他已经跟皮克好上了好多个赛季了——别问他是从什么时候开始的。如果你非要寻找一个绝对没有半分心理压力的炮友，那么杰拉德皮克确实是一个好选择。在休假期间在家里所有平面上都艹过一遍，一点都不妨碍他俩下个赛季在推特和新闻发布会上隔空互怼，心安理得，适应良好。

有一团热气从他的腹肌直接窜了上来。至少在某个层面上来说，他已经怀念起了和皮克真情实弹地搞上的愉快。他会喜欢皮克那双蓝色眼睛高潮时泛起来的一层水雾，也喜欢皮克被他按在玻璃上干到高潮时候断断续续的呜咽，甚至皮克偶尔穿着国家队球衣，在赛场上提袜子的动作，都会让他有一时片刻的无意识凝视。

但现在不一样了，不是吗？塞尔吉奥漫不经心地想着。  
这个赛季开始的时候，皮克在所有媒体面前，言辞凿凿地讲：那是一个早就决定了的事——退出国家队。  
他已经知道皮克跟很多人都谈过了，不少队友都知道，甚至是那些早已经离开了的人，都知道皮克是去意已决。  
但作为国家队队长，并肩十年的西班牙后防线，配合良好的性伴侣，以及其他的那一点柔软的可能，拉莫斯觉得，在皮克那个离队告别行列里，他至少应该在时长和位置都理所应当地排到前三。  
但杰拉德一句话都没说过。皮克就像是没看见他一样，自动把他从国家队的行列里略过了。  
好的，sese也不是喜欢强求的人。他憋足了一口气，甚至在恩里克走马上任，媒体纷纷揣测皮克可能会留下的时刻，他一边跟皮克在假期里搞了个昏天黑地，也咬紧牙关没提一个字。  
这不是很显然吗……在上一个休息日，他们精疲力竭，再也搞不动下一轮的时候，他在杰拉德后颈上狠狠地咬了个牙印。  
看起来在杰拉德的世界里，和炮友分开，可能不太需要一个告别仪式。塞尔吉奥倚着门，漫不经心地想。

他打量了好一会儿浴室里的皮克，猛然才觉出哪里不对来：  
“艹你的皮克，你在我的浴室里唱巴萨队歌？”  
浴室里的男人唱的愈发大声了，一脸“我就要唱，你能把我怎么样？”的嚣张劲儿。  
拉莫斯气势汹汹地迈进了浴缸里，从背后攥住了他的腰，无比熟练地把皮克的阴茎裹进了手里，粗粝又用力地撸了几下。  
皮克猛地冒出一句脏话来，热腾腾又湿润的身体在拉莫斯的手掌下抽动。要不是要害还握在被人手里，他估计下一秒就预备回头去推搡拉莫斯。  
“别乱动。你是想被捏断还是怎么着？”拉莫斯不轻不重顺着他的后颈咬了一口，险些见血，他另一只手在皮克的腹肌流连，狠狠揉了一把，几乎揉出几道红印子来，这才滑到皮克的屁股上狠狠地给了他一巴掌：“艹你的，Geri。”  
皮克才不会承认那一点点刺痛让他更硬了。他借着肩膀猛地撞了一下塞尔吉奥，低声冲他抱怨：“该死的，塞尔吉奥，把你那碍事的破T恤脱了，就现在。”

塞尔吉奥对这个没什么意见。他转过身去，把因为发潮而紧贴在身上的T恤扒下来，然后毫不意外地承受了来自身后的重击。皮克就像他们在球场上无数次做过的那样，热情地扑上他的后背，用他那长臂猿一样的胳膊揽住塞尔吉奥的脖颈。  
他们贴的有点太近了，塞尔吉奥甚至能感受到杰拉德的阴茎正硬邦邦地戳着他的屁股。  
但杰拉德今天似乎对贴身肉搏没什么兴趣，甚至有点过于殷勤。还没等塞尔吉奥花一秒钟脱干净，他就先用那只熊爪子扒进了塞尔吉奥的短裤。淋浴喷头被不知道谁按开，比体温高那么一点的热水哗啦啦地淋了塞尔吉奥一脸，他被烫得一哆嗦——  
这可跟杰拉德熟练的手活儿没一点关系，他不会承认的。

杰拉德的手掌又宽阔又暖和——艹，他以后肯定会怀念这个的，塞尔吉奥有点绝望地想，皮克在如何给别人艹和如何艹别人这两方面都算得上是天赋异禀——结实的手指用力地撸过他的阴茎，浴室热腾腾的空气麻痹了他的四肢，只有源源不断的快感从大腿窜上来。他的腰胯和屁股克制不住地跟着杰拉德的节奏，在冰凉的玻璃和巴萨后卫热情的身体中间轻微地抽动。  
这太示弱了，塞尔吉奥勒令自己不要大声呻吟起来，他得找点机会扳回一城。

塞尔吉奥的鬼点子一贯不少。他很快就为自己创造了一个“定位球”机会。他松开了支撑身体的手臂，转身揽住了在他脖子后蹭了好久的杰拉德。他愉快地用牙齿嗑咬杰拉德的嘴唇，舌头灵活地钻入对方的口腔，从几个角度搜刮他所剩不多的空气。  
杰拉德在接吻方面迄今为止还是不如塞尔吉奥。他有一瞬的愣神，而塞尔吉奥趁此机会彻底翻转了局面，他借着蛮力用肩膀把皮克往后猛地一顶，把他抵到浴缸边缘。杰拉德只觉得脚下一拌，就险些在满是热水的浴缸里摔了个四脚朝天——好在他的塞尔吉奥还有点良心，拉了他一把，没让他直接磕傻在浴缸里。

这会儿轮到塞尔吉奥有点得意地笑起来了。他一边笑一边跨进了浴缸。  
“今天sese有的是时间跟你玩。”


End file.
